rpgfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:My fair well.com
Yeah, those who have ascended so far towards Heaven have a lot to fall before they reach the pits of hell.... ;) HaraScon Wow - klingt wirklich gut, da beginne ich zu sabbern :))) Nur eine blöde Frage für einen juristen wie mich: wenn Aktien um 400 % fallen - was für einen Wert haben sie dann ? *das ist jetzt wirklich für hartgesottene fans der finanz: wenn man den marktwert in verhältnis zum nennwert einer firma setzt, dann kann der marktwert auch tiefer als -100% sinken. aber es reicht auch aus, wenn du dir vorstellst, dass die aktien tief gefallen sind. BelniFore 08:15, 14 Oct 2005 (UTC) ** Aha, danke.Diese Frage habe ich mir nämlich schon mehrfach gestellt. Danke für die Erleuchtung ;))) Anbei die wesentlichen Daten zu Prometheus Ambra (fiktiver mundäner Name: Robert Ambra), zugelassener Gerichtspsychiater in West City, Consulent der lokalen Kriminalpolizei, best Buddy mit diversen Polizisten auf allen Ebenen. Einige Kontakte zu den lokalen Medien. Hauptaufgabengebiet: die Unterdrückung und Steuerung unliebsamer Polizeilicher Nachforschungen. Fernziel: Kontrolle über Polizeiapparat und über Teile des lokalen Gerichtswesens (Law & Order)über das Pushen eines ehrgeizigen Protgées zum leitenden Staatsanwalt. Virtues: Fortitude Vice: Greed INT/WIT/COM: 4/3/3 STR/DX/STA: 2/2/2 PRE/MAN/RES: 2/4/3 Gnosis: 2 Arcana: Mind 3 Prime 2 Life 1 Merits: Status (Police) 3 Contacts (Media) 1 Resources 2 Flaws: Embarrassing Secrets (younger, criminally inclined brother) Most importants Skills: Empathy 3 Subterfuge (Misdirection) 3 Science (Medicine) 3 Persuasion 3 Expression 2 Firearms 1 Drive 1 Brawl 1 Athlethics 1 * sehr schön, danke für die daten, kann ich gut brauchen. ich hab noch zwei fragen: 1) kann man mit gnosis 2 mind 3 haben (im alten system hat arete die höhe der sphären begrenzt, keine ahnung wie das im neuen system gehandhabt wird)? 2) zwei abilities bräuchtest du zumindest auf rudimentärem level, nämlich finance und politics! BelniFore 08:15, 14 Oct 2005 (UTC) ** Hi, danke fürs Prompte Feedback: Hinsichtlich Gnosis - ja, das hat keine Auswirkungen auf die Höhe der Werte. Für Spontanous Magic würfelts Du Gnosis + betroffenem Arcana. Hinsichtlich Werte: Politics (mit einer Speciality auf Local) hat er auf 2, Hinsichtlich Finance würde ich einen Punkt von Medicine wegnehmen und ihn auf Finance 1 geben. Reicht das aus ? Falls nicht, nehme ich mir noch mild addiction (psychopharmaca) dazu und erhöhe den Wert von Finance auf 2 . OK ? HaraScon 08:26, 14 Oct 2005 (UTC) **ein wert von 1 ist durchaus ausreichend. merci. BelniFore 08:39, 14 Oct 2005 (UTC) *** Machen wirs so - da ich ein guter Neurologe und Arzt bleiben möchte und es so schön gruselig wirkt, nehme ich die mild addiction (psychopharmaca) dazu, bleibe bei Medicine 3 und nehme mir Finance 1 ok ? "Relax, it is only a dream and everything is ok. Sale Figures are irrelevant, Debt Figures are irrelevant, what counts is the inherent ISPI - Inhaerent Stock Potential Index. That is the sole thing that counts - believe me. If you look at the graphics we have drawn over there (beautiful colours, no? Especially the reassuring ultraviolet ...) you see our calculations...Trust us... everything is fine....no need to worry ;) " HaraScon 11:36, 14 Oct 2005 (UTC)